Verloren
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord mag keine Versager... Ein Todesser, der Ihn zu oft enttäuscht hat, muss dafür die Konsequenzen tragen. Oneshot, aus der Sicht eines unbekannten Todessers


**Verloren**

_A/N:  
__Diese kurze Fic ist sehr düster. Als ich sie geschrieben habe, hatte ich gerade eine ziemlich miese Woche hinter mir. Ich wollte meine negativen Gefühle irgendwie los werden und herausgekommen ist das hier. Es muss niemandem gefallen, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne eure Meinungen dazu hören. Reviews sind immer erwünscht!  
_

_Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte gehören Joanne K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

Dunkelheit umgibt mich. Die Luft, die ich atme, ist schwer, abgestanden und ein leicht moderiger Geruch liegt darin.

Es ist warm hier; ich spüre, wie mir der Schweiß den Nacken hinunter rinnt. Gleichzeitig ist mir so kalt, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Mein Herz klopft schnell, mein Magen scheint sich in mir zusammenzukrümmen und ich muss meine Hände mit aller Kraft an meinen Körper pressen, um zu verhindern, dass sie zittern.

Ich weiß, was mir bevorsteht. Schon als ich diesen letzten Auftrag annahm, wusste ich, dass dies meine letzte Chance sein würde. Der Dunkle Lord mag keine Versager und ich… bin einer. Zu oft habe ich Ihn enttäuscht und sogar wichtige Missionen gefährdet. Mir war klar, wenn ich auch diesmal versagte, würde mir nichts und niemand mehr helfen können.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Ich versagte erneut. Es gibt nichts, was mich dafür entschuldigen kann. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben – was hätte ich auch anderes tun können – doch es war nicht genug. Wieder einmal. Nun muss ich die Konsequenzen für meine Misserfolge tragen, für meine _Unfähigkeit_.

Ich habe Angst. Der Dunkle Lord ist selten gnädig…

Die Tür der stickigen kleinen Kammer öffnet sich und zwei maskierte Todesser treten ein. Schweigend fordern sie mich auf, ihnen zu folgen. Es ist Zeit.

Wie in Trance folge ich ihnen. Dumpf hallen unsere Schritte auf den Steinfließen in meinen Ohren wieder. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Emotionen, Gedanken, Erinnerungen… alles rast vorbei und wird zu einem einzigen tosenden Ganzen, das es mir schwer macht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich fühle den Schweiß auf meinen Händen, fühle das heftige Schlagen meines Herzens. Darauf konzentriere ich mich, versuche wieder Herr über mich selbst zu werden. Es gelingt mir zumindest teilweise.

Falls die anderen beiden Todesser wissen, wie es um mich steht, erwähnen sie es zumindest nicht. Seit sie mich abgeholt haben, haben sie noch kein Wort gesprochen; ich kann daher nicht erkennen, wer sie sind. Unter den Masken könnte sich jeder verbergen. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, wer sie sind. Es sind einfach nur Diener, die eine Aufgabe erledigen.

Warum habe ich mich damals den Todessern angeschlossen? Ja sicher, meine Eltern wollten es so; es war eine würdige Beschäftigung für den Spross einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, aber was hat mich selbst dazu getrieben? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen schweigen sich darüber aus. Tatsache ist, ich _habe_ es getan. Und diese Tat hatte weitreichende Folgen für mein Leben.

Mag sein, dass ich manchmal daran gedacht habe, wieder auszusteigen, aber niemals wirklich ernsthaft. Man kann nicht einfach aussteigen. Wenn man dem Dunklen Lord die Treue schwört, tut man das für immer, oder man entscheidet sich für den Tod. Denn Ihm entkommen zu wollen, ist zwecklos. Er findet dich immer und überall und die Strafe für einen solchen Verrat ist schrecklich; schlimmer noch, als das was auf mich zukommt, wenn das möglich ist.

Wir erreichen den Hof. Da vorne stehen sie mit ihren Masken und warten… Eine schweigende, dunkle Menge, die mein Herz gefrieren lässt.

Einen Moment lang erwäge ich zu fliehen, aber mir ist klar, wie unsinnig und sinnlos ein solcher Versuch sein würde. Die Gelegenheit zur Flucht ist lange verstrichen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr für mich, dem Unausweichlichen zu entkommen. Dennoch sträubt sich alles in mir, weiterzugehen. Dass meine Beine noch die Kraft haben, mich vorwärts zu tragen, ist erstaunlich.

Dann sind wir bei ihnen. Meine beiden Begleiter verlassen mich, um ihre Plätze aufzusuchen. Die letzten Schritte muss ich alleine machen.

Da steht Er. Regungslos, mächtig und bedrohlich. Seine glühenden roten Augen bohren sich in meine, zwingen mich, weiterzugehen, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Ich möchte die Augen von Seinem schrecklichen Antlitz abwenden, doch ich kann nicht. Sein Blick hält mich gefangen. Ein Schauer jagt meinen Rücken hinunter. In seinen erbarmungslosen Augen sehe ich, was mich erwartet.

Er wird keine Gnade zeigen. Diesmal nicht.

Nun stehe ich vor Ihm. Meine Beine geben endgültig ihren Dienst auf und ich sinke vor Ihm auf die Knie. Ich sage nichts, da es nichts zu sagen gibt. Jeder Versuch, mich zu entschuldigen oder zu verteidigen wäre sinnlos. Davon abgesehen… ich glaube nicht, dass meine Stimme funktionieren würde.

Noch immer ruht Sein schweigender, durchbohrender Blick auf mir. Er lässt sich Zeit, gibt den Todessern die Gelegenheit, mich zu betrachten. Dies soll eine Demonstration seiner Macht werden, eine Lektion für sie alle.

Ich fühle ihre Blicke auf mir. Einst waren sie meine Gefährten; wir haben vieles miteinander geteilt: Erfolge, Niederlagen und sogar Schmerz. Jetzt haben sie mich verlassen. Vielleicht bedauert mich manch einer insgeheim, aber niemand würde es wagen, sich gegen den Willen des Dunklen Lords zu stellen. Jeder von ihnen ist froh, nicht an meiner Stelle vor Ihm zu knien.

Schließlich erhebt Er Seine Stimme zu ihnen. Ich weiß nicht, was Er sagt. Die Worte dringen einfach nicht zu mir vor. Es ist, als wäre um mich herum ein dichter Nebel, der jedes Geräusch verschluckt. Selbst wenn ich seine Worte verstehen würde… sie hätten keine Bedeutung mehr für mich. Nichts hat mehr Bedeutung für mich.

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie die Erwartung um mich herum steigt. Der Dunkle Lord hat aufgehört zu sprechen. Übermächtig ragt Er vor mir auf, Seine Augen unbarmherzig auf mich gerichtet. Langsam, beinahe genüsslich, zieht Er seinen Zauberstab.

Ich fühle ein dumpfes Entsetzen in mir, das meinen Körper lähmt. Ich kann mich nicht vom Fleck rühren, so gern ich es täte. Verzweifelt schließe ich die Augen und senke den Kopf.

Ich fühle mich verloren. Ich _bin_ verloren.


End file.
